supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans
Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans is the 10th episode and the season finale of the 2016 season of Celebrity Family Feud. In the men's singles, this tournament will be like Indian Wells and Miami, where all the seeds get a bye to the second round. The seeds are only for the captains. The women's singles will be a draw of 32 players; the seedings determined by BATC rank before Watkins Glen; and the tournament ends the same day as the men's singles. The women's singles final will be played on Friday before the men's singles final. The BATC decided to schedule the men's singles final at 19:00 PST; but due to Hélio Castroneves' semifinal exit to Chespin it will start at Practice 1. The defending men's singles champion is Pee Saderd, but he managed to keep the title. With the final decided to be between Pee Saderd and Chespin, this is the first ever final since 2015 that it doesn't feature one of Will Power, Simon Pagenaud, Juan Pablo Montoya or Hélio Castroneves. With Hélio Castroneves upset by Chespin in three sets, it is the first and only tournament in 2016 a Team Penske driver failed to reach the final; and ended the weekly streak of the Castroneves-Saderd rivalry in the grand final. He retained the title with a double bagel over Chespin, to become the first man outside a Penske to win two titles in a year. Qualified Countries A total of 32 countries qualified for seedings by the internal selection of captains for the 2017 IndyCar Series season by Eldstar at Watkins Glen. The CONMEBOL qualified countries are almost the exact six represented at the 2014 FIFA World Cup, with Chile replaced by Paraguay; Chile qualified for the 2014 World Cup inside the top four and Paraguay finished dead last in their qualifying group. Notable countries that failed to qualify were Czech Republic, Canada, Bulgaria, Turkey, Macedonia, India, Romania, Portugal, Armenia, Cyprus and Sweden. This was Finland's last qualification until the 2017 SKUSA Supernationals, requiring Pokémon species due to the release of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. This is likely because Abomasnow messed up the seedings. ;AFC * (Will Power) * (Allen Ford) * (Apolo Anton Ohno) ;CAF None qualified ;CONCACAF * (Hélio Castroneves) ;CONMEBOL * (Sceptile) * (Edson Bindilatti) * (Dragonite) * (Drew Lachey) * (Haxorus) * (Graham Rahal) ;OFC None qualified ;UEFA * (Tyranitar) * (Metagross) * (Beartic) * (Josef Newgarden) * (Philip Demers) * (Noivern) * (Simon Pagenaud) * (Larry Birkhead) * (Cameron Marshall) * (Scolipede) * (Marko Manieri) * (Emmitt Smith) * (Armaldo) * (Joey Fatone) * (Pee Saderd) * (Volcarona) * (Ryan Hunter-Reay) * (Landorus) * (Mario Lopez) * (Chespin) * (Scott Dixon) * (Evan Cundal) Men's singles Seeds All 32 seeds (only captains of an IndyCar team) received a bye to the second round. Unlike the last episode of 2015 and Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models due to IndyCar drivers playing; seedings were internally selected. They are determined by the next year's IndyCar captains of a national IndyCar team representing their country. The Khon Kaen and Luk thung record will be set again for the last time in Celebrity Family Feud when Pee Saderd enters the tournament as the No.1 seed. This is the last episode until Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group that the top seed isn't an IndyCar driver, in case it was Pee Saderd who would eventually be top seed in that episode. This will be Volcarona's lowest seeding until 2018 if Robert Wickens makes the top 16 in points; however due to shocking stories no standings will be used in 2018. This marks the first time since the 2015 comeback that neither Gilles Marini nor Juan Pablo Montoya were seeded for a Celebrity Family Feud tournament. Also, Aurorus will not be seeded for the first time since his injury-marred 2015, while Tony Kanaan will be unseeded for the first time in the 2015 comeback. This will also be the first time all 2016 long that the top seed isn't a Team Penske driver. Some of the countries that weren't IndyCar main-countries for the 2016 IndyCar Series season were seeded inside the top 16, such as Belarus, Greece and Argentina. Pee Saderd (Champion) Hélio Castroneves (Semifinals) Scott Dixon (Second round) Simon Pagenaud (Second round) Will Power (Second round) Dragonite (Second round) Edson Bindilatti (Second round) Chespin (Final) Emmitt Smith (Third round, retired) Drew Lachey (Fourth round) Tyranitar (Quarterfinals) Josef Newgarden (Second round) Metagross (Second round) Cameron Marshall (Third round) Sceptile (Quarterfinals) Larry Birkhead (Third round) Mario Lopez (Second round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Second round) Beartic (Second round) Haxorus (Second round) Joey Fatone (Second round) Apolo Anton Ohno (Second round) Graham Rahal (Second round) Landorus (Second round) Scolipede (Second round) Noivern (Third round) Philip Demers (Third round) Allen Ford (Second round) Evan Cundal (Second round) Volcarona (Fourth round) Armaldo (Second round) Marko Manieri (Second round) *Unlike the previous, Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, more than 16 seeds fall before the third round. Eight countries would then fail to qualify for Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30): Colombia, Ecuador, Argentina, Paraguay, Slovenia, Finland, Wales, Norway. Eleven countries would then fail to qualify for The Kardashians vs. The West Family: Colombia, Netherlands, Ecuador, Belarus, Argentina, Paraguay, Slovenia, Iceland, Finland, Wales, Norway. Draw Finals A BATC record six Pokémon participated in the quarterfinals, the most of any tournament, shared with Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. Pee Saderd |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2='6 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-team2= Hippowdon |RD1-score2-1=0 |RD1-score2-2=0 |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-team3= 'Salamence |RD1-score3-1='6 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4=15 |RD1-team4= Sceptile |RD1-score4-1=2 |RD1-score4-2=2 |RD1-score4-3= |RD1-seed5=8 |RD1-team5= 'Chespin |RD1-score5-1='6 |RD1-score5-2=3 |RD1-score5-3='6 |RD1-team6= Eevee |RD1-score6-1=3 |RD1-score6-2='6 |RD1-score6-3=3 |RD1-seed7=11 |RD1-team7= Tyranitar |RD1-score7-1=2 |RD1-score7-2=0 |RD1-score7-3= |RD1-seed8=2 |RD1-team8= 'Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score8-1='6 |RD1-score8-2='6 |RD1-score8-3= |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= 'Pee Saderd |RD2-score1-1='6 |RD2-score1-2='6 |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-seed2= |RD2-team2= Salamence |RD2-score2-1=1 |RD2-score2-2=1 |RD2-score2-3= |RD2-seed3=8 |RD2-team3= 'Chespin |RD2-score3-1='6 |RD2-score3-2=0 |RD2-score3-3='7 |RD2-seed4=2 |RD2-team4= Hélio Castroneves |RD2-score4-1=4 |RD2-score4-2='6 |RD2-score4-3=5 |RD3-seed1=1 |RD3-team1= ' Pee Saderd |RD3-score1-1='6 |RD3-score1-2='6 |RD3-score1-3= |RD3-seed2=8 |RD3-team2= Chespin |RD3-score2-1=0 |RD3-score2-2=0 |RD3-score2-3= |}} Section 1 Suicune |RD1-score03-1=Morris |RD1-team04= 'M Kankoon |RD1-score04-1='Alfonso |RD1-team05= 'Mario |RD1-score05-1='Alfonso |RD1-team06= M Chilton |RD1-score06-1=Morris |RD1-team11= Snorunt |RD1-score11-1=Morris |RD1-team12= 'G Marini |RD1-score12-1='Alfonso |RD1-team13= 'P Pongsatorn |RD1-score13-1='Alfonso |RD1-team14= J Roberts |RD1-score14-1=Morris |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= 'P Saderd |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-team02= M Kankoon |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= 'Mario |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=22 |RD2-team04= AA Ohno |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=32 |RD2-team05= M Manieri |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'G Marini |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= 'P Pongsatorn |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=12 |RD2-team08= J Newgarden |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= 'P Saderd |RD3-score01-1=5 |RD3-score01-2='77 |RD3-score01-3='6 |RD3-team02= Mario |RD3-score02-1='7 |RD3-score02-2=63 |RD3-score02-3=0 |RD3-team03= 'G Marini |RD3-score03-1='6 |RD3-score03-2='6 |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-team04= P Pongsatorn |RD3-score04-1=1 |RD3-score04-2=1 |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-seed01=1 |RD4-team01= 'P Saderd |RD4-score01-1=6 |RD4-score01-2= |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-team02= G Marini |RD4-score02-1=6r |RD4-score02-2= |RD4-score02-3= |}} Section 2 'Hydreigon |RD1-score03-1='Alfonso |RD1-team04= JR Celski |RD1-score04-1=Morris |RD1-team05= JP Montoya |RD1-score05-1=Morris |RD1-team06= 'M Ballas |RD1-score06-1='Alfonso |RD1-team11= 'Hippowdon |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-seed12=WC |RD1-team12= Absol |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= 'T Kanaan |RD1-score13-1='Alfonso |RD1-team14= Muk |RD1-score14-1=Morris |RD2-seed01=14 |RD2-team01= 'C Marshall |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-seed02=WC |RD2-team02= Hydreigon |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= M Ballas |RD2-score03-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed04=30 |RD2-team04= 'Volcarona |RD2-score04-1='Evans |RD2-seed05=19 |RD2-team05= Beartic |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'Hippowdon |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= 'T Kanaan |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=7 |RD2-team08= E Bindilatti |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-seed01=14 |RD3-team01= C Marshall |RD3-score01-1=2 |RD3-score01-2=4 |RD3-seed02=30 |RD3-team02= 'Volcarona |RD3-score02-1='6 |RD3-score02-2='6 |RD3-team03= 'Hippowdon |RD3-score03-1='6 |RD3-score03-2='7 |RD3-team04= T Kanaan |RD3-score04-1=4 |RD3-score04-2=5 |RD4-seed01=30 |RD4-team01= Volcarona |RD4-score01-1=4 |RD4-score01-2='7 |RD4-score01-3=2 |RD4-team02= 'Hippowdon |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2=5 |RD4-score02-3='6 |}} Section 3 Aurorus |RD1-score03-1=Morris |RD1-team04= 'Amaura |RD1-score04-1='Alfonso |RD1-team05= 'A Rossi |RD1-score05-1='Alfonso |RD1-team06= Luigi |RD1-score06-1=Morris |RD1-team11= Z Efron |RD1-score11-1=Morris |RD1-team12= 'S Bourdais |RD1-score12-1='Alfonso |RD1-team13= 'Salamence |RD1-score13-1='Alfonso |RD1-team14= V Ahn |RD1-score14-1=Morris |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1=Chrisley |RD2-team02= 'Amaura |RD2-score02-1='Evans |RD2-team03= 'A Rossi |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=17 |RD2-team04= M Lopez |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=27 |RD2-team05= 'P Demers |RD2-score05-1='Evans |RD2-team06= S Bourdais |RD2-score06-1=Chrisley |RD2-team07= 'Salamence |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=13 |RD2-team08= Metagross |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-team01= 'Amaura |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2=5 |RD3-score01-3='6 |RD3-team02= A Rossi |RD3-score02-1=2 |RD3-score02-2='7 |RD3-score02-3=4 |RD3-seed03=27 |RD3-team03= P Demers |RD3-score03-1=2 |RD3-score03-2=1 |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-team04= 'Salamence |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-team01= Amaura |RD4-score01-1='6 |RD4-score01-2=5 |RD4-score01-3=3 |RD4-team02= 'Salamence |RD4-score02-1=4 |RD4-score02-2='7 |RD4-score02-3='6 |}} Section 4 'Garbodor |RD1-score03-1='Alfonso |RD1-team04= J Hawksworth |RD1-score04-1=Morris |RD1-team05= T Sato |RD1-score05-1=Morris |RD1-team06= 'Entei |RD1-score06-1='Alfonso |RD1-team11= 'Charizard |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-team12= Z Brodka |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= M Aln |RD1-score13-1=Morris |RD1-team14= 'Larvesta |RD1-score14-1='Alfonso |RD2-seed01=15 |RD2-team01= 'Sceptile |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-seed02=WC |RD2-team02= Garbodor |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= Entei |RD2-score03-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed04=26 |RD2-team04= 'Noivern |RD2-score04-1='Evans |RD2-seed05=21 |RD2-team05= J Fatone |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'Charizard |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= 'Larvesta |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=6 |RD2-team08= Dragonite |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-seed01=15 |RD3-team01= 'Sceptile |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-seed02=26 |RD3-team02= Noivern |RD3-score02-1=1 |RD3-score02-2=0 |RD3-team03= Charizard |RD3-score03-1=4 |RD3-score03-2=4 |RD3-team04= 'Larvesta |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD4-seed01=15 |RD4-team01= 'Sceptile |RD4-score01-1='6 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-team02= Larvesta |RD4-score02-1=4 |RD4-score02-2=4 |RD4-score02-3= |}} Section 5 'Xerneas |RD1-score03-1='Alfonso |RD1-seed04=WC |RD1-team04= M Andretti |RD1-score04-1=Morris |RD1-team05= T Westaway |RD1-score05-1=Morris |RD1-team06= 'Beedrill |RD1-score06-1='Alfonso |RD1-team11= 'Heracross |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-team12= R Duchak |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= E Plushenko |RD1-score13-1=Morris |RD1-seed14=WC |RD1-team14= 'Lunala |RD1-score14-1='Alfonso |RD2-seed01=8 |RD2-team01= Chespin |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-team02= Xerneas |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= 'Beedrill |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=24 |RD2-team04= Landorus |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=28 |RD2-team05= A Ford |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'Heracross |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-seed07=WC |RD2-team07= Lunala |RD2-score07-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed08=16 |RD2-team08= 'L Birkhead |RD2-score08-1='Evans |RD3-seed01=8 |RD3-team01= 'Chespin |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-team02= Beedrill |RD3-score02-1=4 |RD3-score02-2=4 |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-team03= Heracross |RD3-score03-1=5 |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-seed04=16 |RD3-team04= L Birkhead |RD3-score04-1=0r |RD3-score04-2= |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-seed01=8 |RD4-team01= 'Chespin |RD4-score01-1=5 |RD4-score01-2= |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-team02= Heracross |RD4-score02-1=6r |RD4-score02-2= |RD4-score02-3= |}} Section 6 'Gallade |RD1-score03-1='Alfonso |RD1-team04= C Mathison |RD1-score04-1=Morris |RD1-seed05=WC |RD1-team05= Parasect |RD1-score05-1=Morris |RD1-team06= 'Eevee |RD1-score06-1='Alfonso |RD1-team11= 'N DiMarco |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-team12= D Driver |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= Heatran |RD1-score13-1=Morris |RD1-team14= 'S Dufour |RD1-score14-1='Alfonso |RD2-seed01=9 |RD2-team01= 'E Smith |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-team02= Gallade |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= 'Eevee |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=31 |RD2-team04= Armaldo |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=23 |RD2-team05= G Rahal |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'N DiMarco |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= 'S Dufour |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=3 |RD2-team08= S Dixon |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-seed01=9 |RD3-team01= E Smith |RD3-score01-1=4r |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-team02= 'Eevee |RD3-score02-1=0 |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-team03= 'N DiMarco |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2=1 |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-team04= S Dufour |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2=5r |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-team01= 'Eevee |RD4-score01-1=0 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-score01-3='6 |RD4-team02= N DiMarco |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2=3 |RD4-score02-3=3 |}} Section 7 Palkia |RD1-score03-1=Morris |RD1-team04= 'Snorlax |RD1-score04-1='Alfonso |RD1-team05= 'Wario |RD1-score05-1='Alfonso |RD1-team06= J Jakes |RD1-score06-1=Morris |RD1-team11= 'J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-team12= Garchomp |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= K Sugimori |RD1-score13-1=Morris |RD1-team14= 'F Mohammed |RD1-score14-1='Alfonso |RD2-seed01=5 |RD2-team01= W Power |RD2-score01-1=Chrisley |RD2-team02= 'Snorlax |RD2-score02-1='Evans |RD2-team03= 'Wario |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=20 |RD2-team04= Haxorus |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=25 |RD2-team05= Scolipede |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'J Hinchcliffe |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= F Mohammed |RD2-score07-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed08=11 |RD2-team08= 'Tyranitar |RD2-score08-1='Evans |RD3-team01= Snorlax |RD3-score01-1='77 |RD3-score01-2=0 |RD3-score01-3=5 |RD3-team02= 'Wario |RD3-score02-1=65 |RD3-score02-2='6 |RD3-score02-3='7 |RD3-team03= J Hinchcliffe |RD3-score03-1=w/o |RD3-seed04=11 |RD3-team04= 'Tyranitar |RD4-team01= Wario |RD4-score01-1=5 |RD4-score01-2=5 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-seed02=11 |RD4-team02= 'Tyranitar |RD4-score02-1='7 |RD4-score02-2='7 |RR4-score02-3= |}} Section 8 Galvantula |RD1-score03-1=Morris |RD1-team04= 'Venusaur |RD1-score04-1='Alfonso |RD1-team05= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD1-score05-1='Alfonso |RD1-team06= C Muñoz |RD1-score06-1=Morris |RD1-team11= Froakie |RD1-score11-1=Morris |RD1-team12= M Aleshin |RD1-score12-1='Alfonso |RD1-seed13=WC |RD1-team13= 'A Chigvintsev |RD1-score13-1='Alfonso |RD1-team14= MR Alvaro |RD1-score14-1=Morris |RD2-seed01=10 |RD2-team01= 'D Lachey |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-team02= Venusaur |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=29 |RD2-team04= E Cundal |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=18 |RD2-team05= R Hunter-Reay |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'M Aleshin |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-seed07=WC |RD2-team07= A Chigvintsev |RD2-score07-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08=' H Castroneves}} |RD2-score08-1='Evans |RD3-seed01=10 |RD3-team01= 'D Lachey |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2=4 |RD3-score01-3='6 |RD3-seed02= |RD3-team02= A Sabato Jr. |RD3-score02-1=4 |RD3-score02-2='6 |RD3-score02-3=4 |RD3-seed03= |RD3-team03= M Aleshin |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2=1 |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-seed04=2 |RD3-team04= 'H Castroneves |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-seed01=10 |RD4-team01= D Lachey |RD4-score01-1=4 |RD4-score01-2=4 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-seed02=2 |RD4-team02= 'H Castroneves |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2='''6 |RD4-score02-3= |}} Women's singles Trivia *Since 15-year-old Cameron Marshall of Hungary is seeded, only if he advances, his matches start at 5:00 PM EST since he is in school at Sir John A. MacDonald in Hamilton. *Team Penske will get a bye for 3 out of four drivers; the latter Juan Pablo Montoya has to play first round. *Chip Ganassi Racing will have only Dixon and Kanaan with a bye. *Neither Charlie Kimball nor Ueli Kestenholz will appear in the tournament. *Only Pee Saderd gets an immunity of advancing to the third round from the second if the family loses the game due to him winning 2 BATC awards in 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals. Since he voted for the Evans family, the Russian no.1 seed still advanced. *Neither Yoshi nor Fennekin will appear in the men's singles tournament for the first time in the 2015 comeback. *Had the seedings go by standings entering Sonoma, reigning champion Pee Saderd would have missed out since he was only 17th in the standings. Category:Episodes